1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to keypad assemblies, particularly to a keypad assembly to be used for electronic devices.
2. Description of related art
A typical keypad assembly usually includes a number of buttons, a keypad, a dome sheet, a printed circuit board (PCB) and a light guiding plate. The keypad includes a number of key bodies aligning with the buttons. The dome sheet includes a number of elastic contacts aligning with the key bodies. The PCB includes a number of fixed contacts aligning with the elastic contacts and a number of lamps. The light guiding plate is mounted between the dome sheet and the keypad. The light guiding plate guides the light of the lamps to the key bodies of the keypad to illuminate the corresponding buttons.
However, in the typical keypad assembly, light easily escapes from gaps between the buttons.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.